total_drama_weemeesfandomcom-20200215-history
Trust No One
Date: July 16, 2015 Episode: 1 Challenge(s): Split in to groups of 3, choose 1 person to be blindfolded, race that 1 person to the finish line in the shortest time Reward(s): None Winner(s): Team Emerald Eliminated: Tabatha and Michael Overview The cast and show was introduced, people got comfortable and the first challenge of the season started. There was a total of 19 contestants and since it wasn't even, a member was kicked out involuntarily. The now 2 teams of 9, each split up in 3 different groups. 1 person in each mini-group needed to be blinded and race to the finish line of the "Trust Course". Team Emerald wins, and a contestant from Team Ruby was eliminated. Plot This episode starts off with Chris introducing the environment and new season. He talks about how it has been a long time since the second season has occurred. Chef then mumbles under his breath about how he should have quit while he had the chance and how this should have been canceled. According to Chef, this season was caused because Chris didn't have a job. Chris replies and tells Chef that that is unnecessary information. He then talks about old memories and how Blair won and her sister came 6th. The scene then goes to the ship that all the contestants are on. It is shown that Spencer and Cheyenne are making out with tongue and are having sexual activity. After that the scene goes to Tabatha complaining about her life as usual. A new contestant to Total Drama Weemees, Tracey is happy and screaming because she has been fantasizing about this moment. She then takes several pictures. Jordan confronts her sister and asks her if she is ready to lose again. Janet then replies and says she won most of the challenges and their dad loves her better. Jordan than curses and walks away in bitterness and says that their mother loved him better. Emily runs up to Janet in excitement and they hug. Watermelondrea, out of nowhere states she is the queen while Emily and Janet are having a legitimate conversation. Lady J then starts to greet loudly and everyone stares in confusion. Watermelondrea asks who she was in a rude and loud voice because of their unawareness of the new contestant. Lady J answers and tells the cast that it was the old contestant "Baby J" and has transferred from boy to girl and called Lady J. Chelsea then makes fun of Lady J and several people laugh. Hamilton is disgusted of all these people, especially Lady J and calls them(his catchphrase) "simpletons". Lady J tells Chelsea that she wouldn't fight her and in response Chelsea said she would and insults her. Lady J in retaliation slaps Chelsea and a fight starts. After a few minutes Chris realizes they're fighting and stops it because it wasn't fair that they were having a fight and didn't tell Chris. Leo in quietness then says that they're not that attractive. Watermelondrea is mad and yells about when they're getting off the boat. Chris answers that they are now at the island and mistakes her name severely. Watermelondrea is enraged and yells at Chris that her name is classy and unforgettable, and is piglatin for beautiful watermelon. Chris in fear, apologizes for mispronouncing her name and introduces everyone. First is Blair and Claire, Claire gets mad because Chris continues to think bad of Claire. Then is Emily. She states that she hopes to win the heart of Jordan, Jordan is completely unaware of this and he is introduced next. Jordan then talks about how he would hope to get someone fine. Chris introduces Cheyenne and tells everyone that she has made out with Jordan, Spencer and Francisco before Cheyenne interrupts him. Cheyenne tells everyone that she is both smart and beautiful and the next person is introduced. Janet once again makes fun of Jordan and tells everyone that they're all useless. Spencer and Francisco then come and a handful of girls are gawking for Francisco. Chris then introduces Chelsea and Marcus and pretty much everyone else. After introducing the cast Chris directs them to their cabin where they will be sleeping and hanging out. The cheap budget caused Chris to get 2 cabins with only red paint dividing the boys and girls. Chris guides Team Emerald to go to the cabin on the left and guides Team Ruby to go to the cabin on the right. The contestants then get confused because the teams are not assigned yet. Chris being reminded this information states the teams. The first team was Team Emerald consisting of Blair, Claire, Jordan, Janet, Spencer, Francisco, Watermelondrea, Chelsea and Leo. The second team consisted of Clarence, Cheyenne, Marcus, Lady J, Hamilton, Emily, Damond, Michael and Tracey. Tabatha, unconcerned tried to address the fact that her name wasn't called to Chris. Given this information, Chris told Tabatha that since the teams were equal there was no purpose of Tabatha existing on the show. That being said, Tabatha was eliminated and was kicked off. Infuriated by Chris's actions, Tabatha curses out Chris and leaves. Once that introduction was finished the contestants went to their cabins and simple talk was made. After a while, Chris finally guides the teams to their first challenge. Chris explains the challenge saying that in each team, their needs to be 3 groups of 3. In that group of 3, choose 1 person to be blindfolded. The other two people need to guide that person to the finish line of the trust course without getting electrocuted and as fast as possible. Blair, and Claire insisted to take Francisco in their own group of 3 and Claire decided to be blindfolded, being the first team to get in the "Trust Course". Jordan and Spencer decided to be in a team and Janet asked to be the third member. Spencer accepting but Jordan eagerly declined. Stating that Janet should find her own team. In replace Jordan reluctantly picked Leo. In between that time Emily chose Tracey as a welcoming present and Tracey invited Clarence because Tracey "ships" Clarence and Emily together. As this is stated Emily and Clarence blush and in the confessional, Clarence states that he actually has feelings for Emily for some time now and Emily revealed later in the confessional that she somewhat likes him too. After the conversation, they went on a go. Every other team took quite a lot of time to decide who was going to be blind-folded or just arguing all in all. Chelsea, Watermelondrea and Janet were yelling and jabbering about who was going to be blind-folded and the situation was almost taken physical. Cheyenne, Hamilton and Lady J are arguing about who is going to be blind-folded and Cheyenne just gives up and falls in pain. In that time Emily, Clarence and Tracey make it to the finish line first, in a flat out 32 seconds. Enthusiastic about this accomplishment, Lady J decides to be blind-folded and the team is put to work. The second team, in 58 seconds to reach the finish line was Blair, Claire and Francisco. Even though they came second, Claire was very frustrated because she was electrocuted a numerous amount of times due to Blair and Francisco flirting. After all the bickering, the remaining two teams; Janet, Watermelondrea, and Chelsea and Damond, Marcus and Michael realize that they are going to be in charge for the teams loss. Watermelondrea and Janet force Chelsea to go blind-folded and Marcus goes blind-folded for his team. Leo, Jordan and Spencer manage to make it in 1 minute and 25 seconds and following after is Cheyenne, Lady J and Hamilton. The remaining 2 teams are now neck and neck and in the end Janet, Watermelondrea and Chelsea finish first, only due to the face that Michael started an argument and a physical fight. Marcus got electrocuted a numerous amount of times and states he can't trust any of his team mates, this references to this episode name, challenge and etc. Team Ruby ends up losing the challenge and has to decide who gets eliminated that night. In their cabins, Hamilton claims that everyone in their team is completely useless, unintelligent and other rude, demeaning words. Emily is finally fed up with his comments and punches him in the face. Hamilton is severely injured and was sent to the infirmary. A while later they all take their votes. Chris starts the ceremony and introduces the how it works. If you get a smoothie, than your safe. People with 0 votes against them get to choose their smoothie by choice, having blueberry, cherry, strawberry and others. People with 1-2 votes get a banana and toenail smoothie. The remaining 2 people will either get a "mystery" A.K.A. various garbage smoothie or will be eliminated and go to the Slip N' Slide of Shame. Chris gives Cheyenne, Clarence, Tracey and Lady J a smoothie of their choice. Next, he gives Marcus, and Damond a smoothie, and Emily receives the banana toenail smoothie. And the last smoothie goes to... Hamilton. Michael in shock, curses out everyone and punches Damond. Before Damond could punch back, Michael goes down the Slip N' Slide of Shame and claims he will be back. Will Team Ruby lose again? Will Michael come back? Will the smoothies get any worse? Tune in next time to Total... Drama... WEEBEACH! Cast